custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Interconnecting Threads
The Interconnecting Threads is a "serial" that is written by AJJ Publishing. They plan to connect the characters somehow. However, it is a "work in progress" item. Suggestions Page/Feedback Blog: User blog:TFM101A/The Interconnecting Threads Feedback Blog/Suggestions Page Suggestions wanted. Prologue Tahu finally agreed to activating “Project Code Red”. Zaria, a rare Toa of Iron, hadn’t returned yet with Charia and Orde, both equal oddities, plus three of HIS Toa had disappeared. Oh yeah, AND a murderer, presumed a Toa by the name of Lesovikk, was on the loose. Tahu just wanted to erupt in a fiery rage, but as the leader, he had to keep his cool. But little did he know that behind him, a almost too well-known threat grew. And swallowed Tahu into darkness. Chapter 1 Jace, one of the few Fe-Matoran left in existence, studied the most peculiar stone left in his message box. He thought back to when that Ko-Matoran was asking where a “Vultraz”, who was one of Jace’s customers, went, and and proceeded crush his mask. Jace had to replace the mask! Stupid Ko-Matoran. Then he remembered the stone. It glowed a brilliant metallic brown. ‘But is this what I think it is?’, Jace pondered. “Is this a Toa Stone?” ‘Opps. Note: watch that mouth.’ Knock knock knock. “Ooohhh poop.” Wearily, Jace opened his door. *** Before going to the Red Star, Pohatu wondered where dead stuff went. After, he quickly decided to not wonder about trivial matters again. The “Kestora”, as who was supposedly Mavrah called them, were threatening to eliminate them. Daringly, Pohatu traveled through his mind thinking about the killed Karzahni and Tren Krom bodies. Lesovikk going north according to Tahu and Gali. Gaardus flying Kopaka and him up here. That’s pretty much it. Now, to find a way out. But how? *** Vezon laughed as Artakha, Helryx, Miserix, Tuyet, Axonn, Brutaka and Hafu were staring, some scared, some challenging, some unreadable, at the Great Being started to use the wall to “embrace” Kapura. Then, the Great Being’s emotion changes, pleasant to agonized, then, BAM, Tahu hurtles out of the wall behind Kapura, freeing him from the Great Being’s “embrace”, and slams into Artakha. Dazed, Tahu mutters, “Mommy?”, and faints. Brutaka, startled, stats, “We believe a face palm is in order.” Laughing, the Great Being then continues to “embrace” Kapura, with Tahu still fainted and on top both Artakha and Kapura, when a voice thunders through the forest, “Nice to meet you again, Krenometus. Who’s that… Oh, it’s brave Tahu…” Krenometus, now shocked, murmurs, “Don’t, Velika, just don’t,” as swords that oddly looked like Lesovikk’s rain down from above. Chapter 2 Amy hurried Jace along. ‘The others surely have made it to the Toa Suva by now.’ Still in shock, Jace stumbled every now and then, only to be picked up by Amy. It was awkward, at best. Then, a Ba-Matoran gestured them to follow him. “The name is Jamie,” the Ba-Matoran spoke, “and who is this you have, Amy of Ce-Koro?” Jace spoke up for the first time since being drawn out by Amy, “The name is Jace, but you can call me Nynrah Forger A.” *** Tahu woke up in a daze. He remembered that he was surrounded by darkness… But where was he now? BONK! By the looks of it, Tahu quickly blacked out again. But some know better than to assume that a Toa would be blacked out like that. *** Ackar had plenty to worry about. Tahu had disappeared, and people were rumoring a Nynrah Ghost had appeared carrying a Toa Stone. Kiina still wouldn’t stop spreading gossip about Tahu and Marka, and Code Red was activated. What could get worse? Oh, yeah, 5 other Toa had disappeared and 1 was gone since before Makuta got on Bara Magna. “So a total of 7 Toa have disappeared. This is bad.” In the corner of his eye, he saw a bright flash. Out of reflex, Ackar brought out his sword and ran to look for the source. *** Kopaka had enough. The Kestora were banging at the door and a Matoran who called himself Mavrah was objecting Pohatu pulling off a, well, Pohatu. Kopaka tried to explain, “Pulling off a Pohatu requires beating a whole bunch,” but from there, Pohatu interrupted and continued, “Of stuff up and hoping for the best when the beat up stuff blows up.” But Mavrah countered bitterly, “Kestora don’t blow up.” Even Kopaka was scared by the harshness of those 4 words. *** Alex was excited. He, of all people, was given a Toa Stone. His cheers could probably be heard across Spherus Magna. But still. Recently, while he was off visiting a friend, someone attacked his ‘home’ and left it destroyed. So, yeah, he kinda had to stay at his friend’s place. But at least he didn’t need to be quiet. ‘Wait just a moment,’ he thought, walking back, ‘Did I just see a Nynrah Ghost?’ His friend, Adam, a Su-Matoran, looked just as troubled when Alex entered his place. Adam murmured to himself aloud, “What is this? A Toa Stone? Am I really destined?” Alex, butting said, “Hey. I got one too!” Adam then brightened up. Knock knock knock. In response, Adam went to answer the door. “Coming!!” Adam opened the door. Jamie, another friend of Adam was there. “Hey Adam! Hey, hey Adam! Can you and your friend with a Toa Stone, yeah you, follow me?” Chapter 3 Darius hated being late. But because he was “too loud” when he tiptoed, he was always late and chastised for no noise control. Not even his second-cousin-twice-removed, Krakua, wasn’t as bad as he was, and Krakua was louder! “New De-Koro” has weird, biased, AND annoying politics. At least this time, it wasn’t as bad. Darius showed the attendant-Matoran-Agori thing his Toa Stone and he was let out in less than a light-second. No joke here. Now to find a way to the Toa Suva. As Mata Nui would say, “This could be tricky.” *** “Axonn,” called Helryx, leader of the Order of Mata Nui, “Please wake up Tahu, without chopping him.” “Okay.” replied Axonn, reluctantly. Krenometus, the insane Great Being, called, “No! More to embrace, the better life is!” With that a smirk came across Tahu’s face. Tahu lept to his feet, grabbed Kapura, and lept over the earthen tendrils Krenometus commanded, saying, “No one blacks out the great Tahu!” Helryx then face palmed herself. She, of all people, should have known that Tahu faked the faint. *** Jace was about to leave when a De-Matoran jumped into the building. “Jamie? Adam? You're here too?!?!” With a smile, Jamie responded, “Yes, Darius, we’re here too. Jace has been voluntolded for leader and-” “Actually, Jamie, I said that I wanted to be the leader and if you didn’t say voluntold, you would be deputy. Apparently not.” With a cheer in her voice, Amy said, “Let’s start!!!” A bright flash followed. *** Ackar saw 2 bright flashes… At the SAME TIME!!! He decided to follow the first. Behind him, 6 Toa appeared from the second flash. Jace, now a Toa, said, “Do we follow Ackar?” The rest of the Toa responded, still in awe of their new bodies, “No!” Category:The Interconnecting Threads